Konohana Sakuya
Konohana Sakuya '(小鼻裂矢 ''Konohana Sakuya), introduced as 'Katsura-otoko '(桂男) is the main villain of the 6th entry of the Gintama Chromatic Chronicles fanfiction series. He is the original creator of the Paradise drugs and has also developed multiple improved versions of the drug, the most successful being Everlasting Paradise. He works as a supermodel under the name Katsura-otoko in order to fund his activities. He bears an uncanny resemblance to Katsura Kotarō, to the point of being referred to in the narrative as Katsura's doppelgänger. Appearance He looks identical to Katsura, even wearing the same attire as him for most of the story, though he is described as having higher sexual appeal than Katsura. This resemblance drives the plot of the story as he and Katsura end up switching places. When working in the lab, he wears a standard lab attire with a capital S, the initial of his first name, on the left pocket. Personality He is a very vain and effeminate man who declares himself the "god of beauty", at one point even using his sexual appeal to help him escape arrest by the Shinsengumi who mistake him for Katsura. His effeminacy is further emphasized by his frequent use of the feminine ara interjection at the beginning of his sentences. Being a supermodel, he places heavy attention on aesthetics, frequently making comments on other people's fashion sense which quickly devolve into disturbing sexual remarks until being called out. He is also apparently a womanizer who often boasts about having bedded many women, never remembers his fiancée's name, and has many attractive female servants at his estate. However, his true identity as a genius scientist having invented the Paradise drugs reveals his being more dangerous than he initially seems. Relationships * '''Katsura Kotarō: He and Katsura are identical in appearance. This leads to people mistaking the two for each other before and after their encounter and their subsequent switching places. They become enemies after Katsura accidentally discovers Sakuya's lab and his true identity. * [[Kushifuru Niniko|'Kushifuru Niniko']]: His manager (as a model) and his fiancée. According to her, he never remembers her name and often treats her poorly. It seems that Sakuya's personal servants only serve him while completely neglecting Niniko. * Elizabeth: He mistakes him for Katsura thanks to their identical appearance, setting the plot in motion. Sakuya always refers to Elizabeth as a "walking condom." * Shinsengumi: Two of their officers try to arrest him thinking he is Katsura, leading him to question whether his illegal activities have been discovered despite the Shinsengumi's stance on any collaboration with the Amanto. He then uses his attractiveness to gather a crowd to brutalize the two officers while he escapes. * Joui: Thinking he is Katsura, some of their members reveal to him that they have discovered the identity and base of operations of the Paradise inventor, seeking advice from him whether or not to organize an attack. Sakuya promptly defeats them. Trivia He is named after Konohanasakuya-hime, the goddess of flowers in Japanese mythology, the wife of the god Ninigi whom his fiancée Niniko is named after, though the kanji used to write his name literally means Nosewing Tearing-Arrow. His alias Katsura-otoko as well as his attractiveness is based on the katsura otoko, a Japanese mythological creature said to live on the moon, possess unearthly beauty and feed on the life force of the people who look at him.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male